How Far Will One Go?
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: One question will always go through one's head when a loved one is in danger. "How Far Will I Go?"
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Task

Many years have past since that fateful day. The land as everyone knew it have been decimated during the war. To everyone..the sky had never looked blue again. Instead the gray skies never had left as if an ongoing storm was approaching. If one phrase would describe the state of the world..it would be.. "The Game". Not only was it the beginning of the end for almost all life..it cause many lives to be lost that included a lone traveler's loved one.

A long bridge heading to the forbidden land had carried the traveler..his horse..and something wrapped around in a cloth. The slow trot continued as the skies were never changing. The wind blew softly against the traveler's fur. Nothing was on his mind more than what was in that cloth. The warmth emanating from it engulfed the traveler. Not enough to make him show visible signs of sweating but made him feel as if he were.

The young traveler was a brown canine who wore a short-sleeved shirt that varies in shades of brown, and over it sported a cloak with a symbol resembling major sigils unknown to anyone. His arms were wrapped in bandages and blue wrist-guards. He also donned knee-length shorts that were a faded green and blue sandals with shin-guards. Dawned at his waist side was a sword that he stole from his tribe in order to complete his task.

After the long trot on the bridge he finally was met with a old ruin like structure. One that was told in stories in early childhood. Forbidden lands that are never meant for someone to step foot on and where terrible secrets lies waiting to be discovered.

The canine knew what was in store for him as the village chief..Lord Niffirg had constantly tried to talk him out of it. It was the dead of night where he had left and taken the sword along with his trusty steed Agro. The horse didn't talk much due to a disability at birth but other than that he was very healthy.

Upon approach the door had mysteriously opened itself. With little hesitation in both of their bodies..the traveler and Agro had entered the ruin. A long spiraling road awaited them for their descent. Going down thoughts starts to swim in his mind. The fall of the world and the "game" that started it all. He clenched the cloth tightly against himself as he looked out to no where in particular. The thought of Lord Niffirg infuriated the traveler. The decisions he made was what caused him to go on this journey. A brown paw limply had fallen out of the cloth hanging on the side of Agro.

At the very sight of the paw the traveler's blood boiled. Not anger toward the paw but to Niffirg. He couldn't be forgiven. She didn't need to be a sacrifice just cause some psychic saw an unclear vision of a cursed fate. The traveler..when back in the village had went to this psychic many of times to get the truth. But all he have gathered were speculations of what could've been. But three of those speculated fates was enough to drive Niffirg into sacrificing one of his own.

He grabbed the paw holding it in his own as he continued his way. Not long he came across a long corridor. On the both walls were stone statued pillars that looked like various different creatures..all of them embedding the same markings. Some of statues looked like snakes..birds..bulls..and many more. At the end of the hall the only thing that resided was a single shrine with light that shined through another entrance way leading out to the forbidden land. In a world that was cold the light had brought not only a possibility of a bright sky..but a warmth in one's heart.

Coming up to the shrine the traveler got off his horse then picking up the female in the cloth off the black horse's back. No words had to be exchanged as he carried her to the shrine laying her down gently. He sighed as he ripped the cloth off of her revealing the body. A cream colored female canine with brown paws. Her trademark pink collar donned around her neck with a heart pendent. On her she wore a long white flowery dress that blew in the little breeze that the outside was bringing in. Her fur on top of her head had grew over left eye.

"Sasha..." was the only word that came out of the traveler's mouth.

Another moment of silence had occurred. Then he spoke again. "I don't care if it's forbidden. I'm going to get you back. No matter..." his sentence was cut short as if something told him to look toward Agro. His head spun quickly toward the horse as he saw something unusual. Shadow figures have emerged from out of no where slowly coming close to both himself and Agro.

"Watch out Agro!" the sword was quickly unsheathed. Once the light had touched the sword itself the light emanating off it was enough to drive the shadows away causing them to fade. As if on cue a thunder clap boomed loudly in the sky followed by a booming disembodied voice.

"Hmm? Thou who art wields the Ancient Sword and is mortal. Speak thy name!" the voice called out to the traveler.

"First I have to know. Are you Dormin?" The traveler asked to thin air. "I was told that there was a being that could bring back the souls of the dead."

"Thou art correct. I am the one called Dormin." The voice responded.

"Please...she was sacrificed in the belief of having a cursed fate. Can you bring her back?" the traveler asked as he looked up toward the light.

"You mean this maiden?" The traveler glanced back at Sasha then turned back to the light. "Mortals thou art lost their lives can not be reclaimed. Is that not the principle of the mortals?" Silence once again had engulfed the room as the traveler's fist had clenched. But the voice spoke again.

"But with that sword...it may not be impossible." The canine gripped the hilt of his blade. "But only if thou accomplish what I asketh."

The brown mutt gripped his sword's hilt even harder. "I'll do anything. What is it that I have to do?"

"Those idols before you that stand along the walls. Thou must destroy all of them."

"Easy enough." The canine traveler started to walk toward the idol pillars but was stopped by the voice.

"Fool...Those idols cannot be destroyed by a mere mortals hand." Dormin informed.

"Then what can I do!?" losing his patience the canine yelled to the heavens.

"In this land colossi have emerged and are incarnations of these idols. Once defeated..the idols will fall."

"I understand." the traveling canine answered.

"Tell me...what is thou name?" Dormin questioned.

The brown mutt looked up again. "The name's Bino."

"Well...heed this warning Bino the price you'll pay might be heavy. Sixteen will be gone forever." Dormin started.

Bino quickly remembered the number of idols that were inside the corridor as he replied. "It doesn't matter. I'm ready."

The booming voice chuckled as it echoed throughout the ruin. "Very well. I hope for the best on your travels."

With that being said..Bino had looked out to the forbidden land as the light shined over the green pasture. Bino's journey starts now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Valus

The brown canine slowly rode on horseback toward the open field. With his trusty sword by his side and his bow and arrows on his back. The slow trot of Agro was an indication of how lost they were. Bino took one glance back at the shrine as he continued his trot to the unknown. The booming voice once again rung in Bino's head.  
>"Areth thou lost?" Dormin questioned.<br>"You never really gave me any directions to begin with." Bino retaliated.  
>"In a sunlit place raise the ancient sword for it will guide you."<br>Without no hesitation or any other choice Bino raised his sword up into the air. The light from the sun reflected off the metallic blade revealing several horizontal scattering pillars of light. Looking at the pillars the brown dog decided to turn his direction and came to realize that the pillars of light were intertwining with each other. Once the lights became fully on streak of light Bino knew he had to go in that general direction.  
>"Let's go Agro!" Bino said as the equine snorted and ran to where the first of sixteen colossi would believed to be residing at. The travel across the wasteland was long and almost unbearable for Agro. The sun's heat hit his coat as he continued to run. Bino on the other hand was deep in thought. His mind bounced from the lifeless body of Sasha then to the shadowy beings that seem to come from nowhere. The disembodied voice's name kept ringing in the canine's mind. But before he knew it Agro stopped in front of a rock formation.<br>"The light pointed this way" Bino said as he looked upward. "Stay right here Agro."  
>The brown canine had removed himself from the horse's back as his gaze was still upward. Bino took a sigh then went to climbing. Once up the rock formation and with a short breath a tremble had shook the ground causing Bino to fall back on his butt. Looking to the source a hug hoof like foot had stepped in front of him a little yards away.<br>The hoof alone had Bino's heart pound in fright. The direction of his stare had traced upward noticing the features that this colossus had as it stood on two legs walking in a direction opposite from where Bino had emerged from. To Bino the huge colossus looked intimidating as its arms were big and bulky and covered in stone like structures all around them. Its hands however was covered in fur. It's right hand carried a very large weapon that if used..would leave a giant hole in the earth. All on the colossus' body was some stone structures that seemed as if a person would be able to stand on or at least hang off of it.  
>Bino's legs shook causing the idea of standing back on his feet rendered useless. Sweat started trickling down the canine's head. His thoughts betrayed him as he realize what he has gotten himself into. If he was stupid enough to actually go against the colossus it would crush him under his massive hoof like feet. He couldn't do it..he didn't want to get anywhere near that thing. Bino had almost started his decent down back to Agro but was stop as a memory of Sasha had flashed in his head. Bino had froze up..his legs weren't shaking..his heart beginning to beat a little slower. The canine took in a deep breath and let it out. He had to do it...for her.<br>The canine was finally able to stand back on his feet as they were stable enough to carry his weight now. Just the thought of the cream colored dog was enough for the traveler to regain his composure. With fear still in his heart and with a mighty scream Bino recklessly charged out toward the stone structured titan.  
>The colossus heard the shout and slowly turned toward the brown canine. It's green eyes looked at Bino as his foot raised up in the air. Once in position the colossus had caught a glimpse at the sword that Bino had in his paw. It's eyes pierced through Bino's new found valor with a change of eye color. From the peaceful green to a burning orange its eyes told of its next move. Bino..once again frozen from fear that was caused by the certain aggressive eye color..hadn't realize that the hoof was coming down.<br>"...Vitals!" was the only word that Bino had heard Dormin say. But it was just enough to snap the canine out of his fear. He looked up toward the oncoming hoof as ran out the way of it just in time. Once the hoof made contact with nothing but the floor its shock caused the brown canine to fall over. But fear of being crushed Bino quickly got back in his feet and ran without thinking of where to.  
>Once he found himself in the clear..the brown canine had looked at his surroundings and saw that he had ran between the colossus' legs. That's when Bino had saw it..a black aura emanating around the back of the leg right above the so-called heel. The ancient sword started to glow as a light shined toward that spot. As Bino looked upon the area of his interest he noticed that it was patched up with fur. Like it was on instinct Bino charged towards the colossus only hoping that what he was thinking was the right thing.<br>As quickly as it seemed the colossus looked as if the young traveler wasn't of any interest of his anymore. Aimlessly walking around the bend not knowing that Bino was behind him. The canine came closer to his target as he jumped toward the fur patched area. He gripped what he could of the fur tightly before regaining the grip on his sword more. Climbing with a sword in your paw was difficult enough but now that he was at the intended area he wanted to be..the hard part begins.  
>The colossus had felt the slight irritation on the back of his leg and started to shake his leg. With one mighty shake Bino had lost grip easily and fell off. Luckily the part he was hanging onto wasn't as high enough to cause any major long lasting injuries. As soon as Bino had hit the ground he looked toward the apparent weak spot once again. He had to bring that thing down and the way to do it was to stab at the left leg. Analyzing move after move in his head..if he wanted to bring this colossus down he needed a strategy in order to get to a more vital area for he could take care of this beast.<br>If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to destroy it Bino thought it looked a little awesome and on the surprising side majestic. Bino thought a little more about the colossus. It was just wandering around not bothering anything before he came. Heck he didn't even feel trembles before he step foot on that plain. Those thoughts were quickly interrupted as another thought about Sasha came to his mind. Her lifeless body still on the shrine waiting for him to come bring her back. Bino wasn't going to let her go..he wasn't ready to lose her not even to fate.  
>Bino once again got to his feet and charged again as he once again grabbed onto the patched fur. Still with his sword in paw he lifted it up and drove it into the intended area. A mighty cry out of the colossus had pierced the heavens as it fell onto its knees. That was the brown canine's chance. With the colossus temporarily down the Bino's sword had lit up again showing the true weak spot of the colossus. It resided on top of the beasts' head. That meant more climbing for the mutt.<br>Without time wasted the Bino continued his ascend up to the head. He felt his grip slipping away fast. He wasn't used to this type of climbing nor was he built for it. Good thing that there was a stone-like platform just a little above him for he could rest. Once on it the colossus had risen back onto both of his hooves. Now angered at the result of itself being brought down to its knees..it started to thrash about. Shaking profusely now..Bino was quickly losing his footing. The canine's foot slipped as he fell onto his belly on the platform. With a certain tilt of the colossus Bino started to slide off of it. He gripped the side of it for he could stay on without falling to what could be his doom. His legs dangled off the side of the stone-like platform as he used his upper body strength the pull himself back on.  
>With a cool down moment with the colossus..Bino had a chance to advance up more toward the head. With many attempts to shake off the canine all of them almost ended in a success but luckily for Bino and much to his surprise..his grip was more stronger than he'd originally had thought. For the moment he had approach the very top of the head he knew that it was almost over. But this is where it would be the most difficult.<br>The sigil on its head was a definite sign of the most vulnerable weak point that would bring down this beast. With fatigue starting to form inside the poor mutt..he once again takes his sword and drives it in the head one time. Another cry from the colossus had pierced the canine's ears leaving a certain ring in them now that he was closer. Once the sword was ejected from the skull..black substance had squirted out almost blinding Bino. His grip on the fur on top of its head was loosened but immediately brought back. The canine was going to finish it no matter what.  
>Bino..after another thrash about from his colossus friend had drove the sword once again causing the same reaction to happen. It followed this routine only with the trashing being more rigorous than the last. But with one final blow to the brain and one more ear drum busting cry the colossus was defeated.<br>The brown canine let out a huge sigh of relief but forgot one little detail. He was on the very top of the titan. As the huge beast fell Bino gripped onto it once again. The shock went through both the earth and the dog causing Bino to feel a little on the urge of unconsciousness. Lying on top of the colossus with his eyes half opened the canine was able to catch the sight of another shadowy substance emerging out of the now lifeless body. The shadows started to fly around the skies a little before going out of Bino's view.  
>The dog decided that he could at least rest a little before going back to the shrine. But fate had other plans. As his eyes closed they were shot right back opened as the shadows had dove into his body causing him to really cross the line into unconsciousness.<br>As his eyes opened he found himself standing only to be engulfed in a space of nothingness. Only the color white was shown far and wide. As far as he walked Bino only felt as if he was staying in one point in space and time endlessly walking through nothing. With a time that felt like a three and a half hours to Bino something finally was in sight other than just white space.  
>"Sasha? Is that you?" The brown dog started running toward the figure. "Hold on! I promise I'm going to..." He stopped as the figure turned around.<br>Its frame was much more bigger than that of a female. As Bino slowed his sprint to merely a walk..he saw that the figure had more definition than who he originally though it was. Its arms were much more bigger cause of the muscles like its whole body. It only donned a red collar that sported a keyhole in the front with a red octagon tag hanging from it.  
>"K-Kevin?"<p> 


End file.
